Lillian Michelle Thūrwolf
better known as . was born in the eastern thurwolf tribe like her twin brother. was even mistaken the younger twin sister of her twin brother and also mistaken the younger daughter of Renton Michael and Mikoto Maria Thurwolf. and she is also the holder of the Dragon of Wisdom Personality Lilly's personality was always been like her twin brother calm. but yet happy. her calm and nice attitude. that she is very friendly, and is respectful to those her twin brother follows worthy. Well spoken and somewhat peaceful, she is very shown being so collected and yet friendly.its unknown if she and her twin brother share the same personality she likes Japanese cherry blossoms, night-time walks, spicy food, and offend sweet sake, but does not like any sweets Relationships like her twin brother. Lilly has encountered many different people throughout her life, ranging from her family, her friends and allies, to bad rivals and enemies. Her interactions with these people have lead to some strong bonds and rivalries being formed. Some of these friendships have been ongoing since her childhood, while others have only developed during her childhood. Lilly has not shown many romantic feelings towards to no one Character Relationships *Daughter To Mikoto Maria Thurwolf and Renton Michael Thurwolf I *Twin sister to Eliskuya Michael *"''Big" Sister to Millie Marson *Half-Sister to Rena Tearson *Was killed but healed thanks to her twin brother's girlfriend *niece to Christopher Tearson *close friend and to her twin brother's girlfriend Nao Juliet *infected with a deadly parasite by Sharona De Vil Rhodes *holds a big grudge against on Sharona De Vil Rhodes for killing her twin brother *Made a Promise to her twin brother, if he well save her from danger and it was later fulfilled Her Likes *Walking in the forest with her twin brother *Practicing Kong-Fu with her twin brother *La luna del cacciatore *taking afternoon naps under a tree with her twin brother Her Dislikes *Sharona De Vil & Ellie Eliwood *Death *Blood *her twin brother's death *saying she was sorry to her twin brother *used as bait by Sharona De Vil Rhodes Appearance she had short dark jade hair hair with two long tufts with her atlantean elf ears showing. she wears glasses. do in fact. without her glasses she seems She suffers from extreme myopia in her eyes (without her glasses).she is Identical to her twin brother in some ways like her twin brother. Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip she wears dark brown School shoes with white stockings and a pleated checkered skirt with a dark brown sweater-vest with long sleeves. Abilities and Powers Shamanic Techniques Mind Reading: like her twin brother, This is the ability to read the minds of others. Whilst in some ways a useful ability, it is incredibly hard to control, with the end result that Lilly was constantly inundated with the thoughts of those surrounding her. Weapon :See More: Tears Of Angel's Blade Guardian Ghost See More: Faeria History Early Past and Early Childhood Little is known about her past she was born December 2nd 1991 to Renton Michael Thurwolf I a cowardly father. and Mikoto Maria Thurwolf a caring mother. He spent most of her early childhood living with her mom and her twin brother. her father left the family for unknown reasons. meanwhile with her grandmother. who helped her in the family ways of shaman. For the most part, her childhood he was rather regularly outcast by her grandmother because of her shamanic powers so she spends most of her time listening to the sounds of the wind with her twin brother. However, she always envisioned better life for herself and her twin sister. This became her motivation to become Shaman King like her twin brother. her ambitions to become Shaman King began at age four. when her grandmother told her of the King of Spirits and she began that she saw the possibility of life and from that day. she decided to become Shaman King along with her twin brother soon after she started school at a young age she started training along with her twin brother Lucca's Orphanage the follow mouth has past by. she and her twin brother were reminded by their grandmother. and was soon later taking to Truce and was later Adopted by Lucca Ashtear. who Adopted her along with their baby sister. soon after she was adopted by lucca. she and her twin brother was later meet with Sharona De Vil Rhodes. who reminded them who "killed" their mother. she reminded the twins.after she left. later doing the night she was she later kidnapped by sharona de vil rhodes. used as bait for her twin brother to save her The Death of her twin brother at Barrel Volcano soon after being Kidnapped by Sharona De Vil Rhodes, she later watched in horror of her twin brother being beaten up and almost killed and was trying to help her brother up but sharona pushed her out the way and she later watched her brother being kicked off a the edge of the volcano at barrel volcano by sharona. she prayed for her twin brother's safe return but she was later infected with a deadly parasite to leave her unconscious for awhile Working Together with Sharona Present Time Character Trivia *Like her twin brother being right handed. she is left handed. References External Links Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Shaman Category:Thurwolf Family Member